Shadikal- Christmas Eve Romance
by Icey-Anime
Summary: Amy hosts a christmas eve party, Shadow and Tikal gets embarrased. What could happen? Shadikal and a bit of Sonamy This is my first story, go easy on me and review! c:


It was a chilling Christmas eve in Station Square, home of the hero Sonic and his friends. Amy Rose was hosting a Christmas eve party for her and her good friends. She then hung a mistletoe above her front door so when her and Sonic come in and stop, they can kiss. The thought of kissing her blue hero made her squeal. 'I just KNOW this will be the best Christmas EVER!" Amy squealed as the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Sonic?"

"No Amy, it's Tails with Cosmo."

"Oh…"

"You're not happy to see us?"

"I am Cosmo, it's just that-"

"You were waiting for Sonic?"

"That's right!"

Tails stepped inside with Cosmo. She had celebrated Christmas once on her planet and this was her 2nd christmas ever. They had came over early to help cook until the others arrived.

"Cosmo, Cream and and the other girls will be here to help cook. So help yourself to anything here until then. You too Tails."

Cosmo and Tails: "Thank you!"

After 15 minutes passed, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Blaze, Marine, Sally Acorn, and Cream. They all went to the kitchen to make things such as gingerbread cookies, cake, punch, and turkey. Marine ended up spilling the punch so Cream and Cheese had to help. The older girls facepalmed. Typical Marine…

Amy and Sally were gossiping, Cream, Cosmo, and Marine were playing a game, and Tails and Blaze were watching TV. Not long after the doorbell rang. This time it was Knuckles and Lavender the echidna.

"Hi there! Are we early?!" She said, waving.

"Yeah. We were watching the Master Emerald."

Amy: "Nope. Come on in."

Next the Chaotix showed up. All the gifts everyone gave everyone at the party were given to them (and away from Charmy ^^;)

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Aww, thanks you guys ^^"

Espio: "It was no problem, Amy."

Then everybody started showing up. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Silver, Jules, Mina, Queen Aleena, Mighty, Ray, Honey, Jet, Wave, Mint, Cocoa, and Storm.

Amy:"Hello there, Sonic darling!"

Sonic: "Err.. Hey Amy…." ^^;

The last to arrive was Shadow, Tikal, and Rouge. Tikal managed to escape the Master Emerald while Chaos took her place. In the present she worked as a secretary for G.U.N. She loved Christmas. The thought of being with her friends on christmas made her Amy was trying to give Sonic his christmas present.

"So Amy,What's in the box?"

She giggled. "Something you'll like VERY much c:"

Sonic gently took the box from her and unwrapped it..It was a pair of expensive blue headphones with the words "speed" on each side.

"A-Amy? How did you get this? This costs a lot!"

"Oh, I work at the floral shop down the street with Cosmo. No biggie, really ^^."

"Thanks a lot!" He said while giving a hug and dashing off, leaving Amy there swaying.

'Best. Christmas. EVER!' she thought while giggling.

After that, Tikal came into the room. "Amy, I would love to help with your party, is there anything I could do?"

She thought for a while. "Can you go get the punch bowl from the kitchen?"

"Sure, can do!" she exclaimed while rushing toward the kitchen.

She searched for the punch. Then she saw Shadow the hedgehog leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. She stared at him as she took the punch bowl. Secretly, she had a crush on him and the only one that knew was her closest friends.(Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Sally, Mina, Cocoa, Lavender, And Cosmo. Marine, Mint, and Sonia would automaticly tell everyone.)

She didn't take her eyes off him as she took the bowl from the counter…

…and tripped. Quickly, Shadow opened his eyes and rushed to the ancient princess.

"Are you okay? You should be careful."

Tikal did nothing but stare into his crimson eyes with her ocean eyes. There was a long silence between them until Tikal spoke up.

"Th-thank you, Shadow…"

Little did they both know that there was an audience. The door was wide open and EVERYONE was staring.

Sonic: "Hey look everyone. Shadow's got a GIRLFRIEND!"

Shadow cringed then growled while waves of blush approched his cheeks.

"Oh, so I help an innocent girl up and suddenly we're an ITEM!?"

Sonic smirked. "Seems legit to all of us."

Tikal stared at the floor, embarrassed.

Charmy: "Hey, if you guys have a baby, can you name him ?"

Shadow: "EXCUSE ME?"

Charmy rose his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. If it's a girl, then Charmina…"

Vector: "Hey! Why not ?"

Rouge: "My, my. We're talking kids already?"

Sonic leaned his elbow onto the counter and grinned. "So Shad, You decided on a NAME yet?"

Shadow's eye twitched then he threw his arms up in the air. "Listen to me. ALL OF YOU. Tikal and I are NOT dating and there is a SLIGHT possibility it will NEVER happen. UNDERSTAND?!"

Sonic's pupil shrunk then he backed up. Shadow was about to do God-knows-what to Sonic, until he was interupted by a small wimper. He turned around to face Tikal, who's eyes were now full of tears.

"I-is that how you f-feel about me S-shadow?" Her voice and body were shaky.

Shadow mentally facepalmed himself with guilt.

'_Damn. I really did it this time…'_

"T-Tikal, I didn't mean-"

Before even hearing what he had to say, Tikal bursted into tears and ran out through Amy's back door.

Shadow hung his head in silence and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to find her and apologize. And If she stays mad at me Sonic, YOU'RE going to suffer with me!" With that, he skated outside the house.

Sonic's eye twitched. "Sh-She's a very forgiving person, right?"

Rouge: "For your sake, you'd better hope so."

Shadow air-skated into the heavy snow everywhere, trying to find the ancient princess.

"Tikal?Tikal?"

He skated into the forest, which was covered with white snow. He wanted to find her quick, it was gettingg real dark and she could easily catch a cold out here. Then, out the corner of his eye, he saw a ball of orange under a large oak tree. His eyes widened with relief. "Tikal!"

Shadow skated over to her and got down on one knee. "Tikal. What I said back there-"

"-Was absolutly true."

"What?!"

"Just…get away from me." She stood up. "I'm going home."

Shadow quickly grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. "Wait…Tikal-"

She turned around,her eyes puffy and pink from crying. "I said- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Shadow flinched. Never before had he heard Tikal yell like that. She was always quiet and calm, and seeing her like this shocked her.

"Tikal…Please let me explain…."

She crossed her arms. "You have 5 minutes."

He sighed. "Tikal… What I said back there was not true. I was just… a bit confused with my feelings for you…"

She blinked. "What?"

He grabbed her hand. "Tikal the echidna… I love you…"

She started to tear up and jumped into Shadow's embraced. "I love you too!"

Shadow chuckled and looked into her eyes. Ocean blue met with crimson red as he pressed his lips softly against hers. After about a minute they broke apart and smiled.

Shadow: Let's get you back to the party so you won't catch a cold

Tikal smiled and took his hand and started toward Amy's house.

Shadow: "Uh..Tikal… can you not tell anyone about this until I'm ready?"

Tikal smiled. "Sure Shadow. Merry Christmas…"

Shadow smiled a warm, genuine smile. "Merry Christmas…"


End file.
